King Cobra
Klaus Voorhees, also known as King Cobra, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "An Empire of Dreams" as a henchman to both Daniel Whitehall and Calvin Zabo within the ranks of the Dominion XIII-HYDRA alliance. He eventually escapes custody and forms a partnership with the reborn bio-android AIDA to form the Serpent Society for the events of "Return of the Keyblade". Story As a reformed ex-convict, Klaus was the partner to Calvin Johnson under the supervision of renowned SHIELD medical researcher Ezekiel Shecktor in the Doctors without Borders program stationed in China. The two medical practitioners learned by Shecktor's side about chemistry through a variety of sources, though Klaus would eventually grow jealous of his friend's good fortune with a loving Inhuman wife and daughter, not to mention their boss having more financial and critical acclaim than he had. This led the envious Klaus directly into the path of the deranged HYDRA scientist Werner Reinhardt, who manipulated the lab assistant into letting several HYDRA agents inside Shecktor's clinic to kidnap both Calvin's wife and child as well as kill Dr. Shecktor due to the doctor's research and the two hostages being vital to Werner's plans to achieve immortality. In his hate for his former friends, Klaus agreed to Whitehall's plan, and used a syringe filled with irradiated cobra venom to fatally poison Shecktor before making off with Calvin's wife Jiaying as Daisy had been left behind with SHIELD agents to keep her safe. Calvin eventually found Whitehall's base in Austria and confronted his treacherous cohort for his actions, which the jealous Klaus spitefully spat back as being what he deserved for having everything he could ever want but not deserve, which resulted in Calvin angrily poisoning Klaus with the same venom used to kill Shecktor as poetic irony-justice. However, Klaus barely survived his scuffle with Calvin by managing to inject an experimental anti-toxin to counteract the poison, resulting in his mutation into an elastic, poison-spewing mutate, and his desire to get revenge on his hated enemy at any cost, pledging his services full-time to HYDRA as an assassin under the command of Daniel Whitehall, who got his youth restored by vivisecting Jiaying to sample her Inhuman regenerative factor. Years later, the now monstrously-twisted Calvin and Jiaying ordered their servant Raina to smuggle Klaus out of Whitehall's command during the SHIELD Civil War to make good use of him as a puppet in their attempt to find the grown up Daisy Johnson and be reunited with her so that they could awaken her potential as an Inhuman and have her lead their Inhuman soldiers in the alliance between the Doom Phantom's servants and destroy all humans with the power of the Malefic Black Crystal. The irate Klaus was now furious at Zabo's punishment for his treachery so long ago, and thus plotted to kill his old enemy once and for all by continuing his services under Whitehall and manipulating Raina to get all his intended targets to eliminate in one fell swoop and become the master of his own destiny. However, the two were ultimately no match for Zabo putting them in their place. After Whitehall was slain by Phil Coulson and both Daisy and Raina digivolved into super-powered Inhumans, Klaus took advantage of the confusion to try and escape into hiding. But some time later, he and Zabo were abducted by Jiaying's Inhuman seeker, Gordon, and taken to Afterlife to await punishment for his crimes against the leadership. Thankfully for him, while Jiaying revealed her allegiance to Magneto and their combined plans to enact the Silence, Cobra was freed by Madame Masque, one of Whitehall's former minions, and the two began a partnership with Grant Ward to get their revenge on SHIELD and the Inhumans for their mistreatment in the past. But again, Klaus' scheming proved inept and annoying compared to the Doom Phantom's more grandiose ambitions, and in the end he was taken to custody without much fanfare while Kara and Ward fell before the power of the Keyblade. To make matters worse, Klaus would never succeed in his mission to kill Zabo as the Hyde-warrior redeemed himself of his past sins and willingly allowed himself to be healed by the Silver Crystal's light, putting him well out of Cobra's reach. Now Klaus was extremely furious at his lot in life, and vowed more than ever to kill Daisy and the rest of SHIELD for his failings, using his elastic body to escape his cell and strike out to make his own HYDRA faction, taking with him the corpse of Grant Ward to place in cryogenic stasis for a future experiment. Klaus thus recruited the eldest son of Baron Strucker, Werner, and sent him on a mission to slowly take out each of the Team's members, but the foolish boy bungled the first strike and inadvertently attracted the attention of Gideon Malick for help, leading to the elder HYDRA councilman forging an alliance with Klaus to bring about the return of HYDRA's original god, Alveus Hive, back to Midgard-616 from Maveth. To ensure Hive would have a vessel to restore his original form from, Klaus chose this opportunity to throw the corpse of Grant Ward that he had kept all this time into the Monolith portal during the conflict's climactic moments, to which Alveus most graciously accepted and rewarded Klaus for his good deed by allowing him to survive the subsequent massacre of HYDRA's cultists and serve as a subordinate in the new Mutant world order. Cobra would eventually be defeated again along with the rest of Hive's mutated henchmen, and taken again into custody, but he escaped once more thanks to the scheming of the bio-android Ophelia Sarkissian, who saw potential in the stubborn snake and made him her Dragon in her own attempts to reforge HYDRA from the ashes, even giving him the job of leading her Serpent Society as well as personally torturing Quake when she found out about the android queen's projects... Appearance Abilities - Attack Patterns Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Mutants Category:Henchmen Category:Soldiers Category:Reptiles Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:SHIELD Category:Independent Villains Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Snakes Category:Knights of the Framework Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit Members Category:Whitehall's Obelisk Research Team